Protect
by Kiyomi's Death Note
Summary: Light questions L about the way he sits. "I don't think the way you sit has as much to do with the way you think as it does the way you feel!"


Disclaimer: I. Own. Nothing.

Summary: Light questions L about the way he sits.

A/N: A lil' yaoi, if you squint. But this can also be viewed a friendship piece. ;)

* * *

It was very quiet in the room that the Task Force often resided in. The only noise being the slight humming of the computer monitors, which L found somewhat soothing. He was perched on the sofa and, at the moment, was alone in the room.

There were so many thoughts going through his mind. He knew Light was the original Kira. He _knew _it. There just wasn't enough hard evidence to get anyone else to see it. From this he was irritated. And slightly depressed. Once again.

L inhaled then slowly exhaled, closing his eyes. What was he going to do now?

He felt the cushions shift as weight was put on it beside him. He wasn't going to open his eyes, or acknowledge the presence at all, but they were moving around quite a bit. It was annoying him.

He looked up and blinked when he saw Light sitting right next to him... in the same manner he was.

"Hello, Light."

"Why do you sit like this, Ryuuzaki? It so uncomfortable." He fidgeted a little, but stayed in the position.

L brought his thumb up to nibble on it. "I believe we've had this discussion before."

"Yeah but does it really help your deducing skills that much? I mean, would it kill you to sit like a normal person?"

L sighed. "Yes. Yes, it would." He really didn't feel like dealing with Light's criticism tonight.

"C'mon Ryuuzaki," Light grunted as he put his feet down and stood up. "Don't be a smart-ass." He then steeped in front of L and leaned down, grabbing on to the older man's ankles.

"Light.." He warned, but was too late to stop him. Yagami had already pulled, and much to L's dismay, had caused his feet to go out from under him. And since he was sitting on his legs, his bottom hit the couch, hard.

"Mmph," He grunted and looked up at Light. Aggravated, he tried to kick and pull his legs out of the other's hands.

"Let go of my legs, Light."

"Just sit like that for a little while, I'm sure you'll see that sitting the other way is just ridiculous and... stop moving already!" The brunette growled slightly when L kicked him in the stomach. And, very quickly, he dropped the detectives feet to the floor and sat on his lap.

"Get off!" This position was highly uncomfortable for the detective and he wanted him off. _Now._

He pushed on the Kira suspect's back but found it rather difficult to budge him, seeing as he was leaning back with all his might.

"You're not going to get me off that easily." Light pointed out as he leaned back a little farther.

L stopped pushing and sighed. "It seems that your butt is crushing my legs, so I would appreciate it if you got up."

"Whats that supposed to mean?!" He crossed his arms, stood up and turned to Ryuuzaki.

"Nothing. But you got off, did you not?" He shifted until he was back in his normal seating position.

The dramatic-chip-eater growled, "You're such a jerk! And you know what? I don't think the way you sit has as much to do with the way you think as it does the way you feel!"

L looked up at him. _Well done Light._

The other continued, "That's what it is, isn't it? Does it make you feel better about yourself or something? Like when you're all curled up in that pose, it makes you invincible? You're not better then everyone just 'cause you have some freakish quirks, it just makes you weird!"

L was silent. His big eyes drifted from Light, to the floor. His facial express was still blank as usual, but there was something else there too, Yagami noticed. ...Hurt?

After a moment, he looked back up. "You're wrong."

Light uncrossed his arms and just looked at him.

His voice was very low and monotone. "I suppose I can see why and how you would come up with that reasoning. But it's untrue." His thumb was once again brought up to his mouth. "You're theory on my feelings effecting the way I sit was correct, though. But I in no way think of myself as being better then others, Light. You should know that. I'm not invincible... and perhaps that is why I sit the way I do." His voice grew even lower as he mused to himself, and the younger of the two decided to sit next to him to hear better.

He paused for a second."I don't like feeling vulnerable. When I'm positioned with my feet on the floor, I feel that way."

Light tilted his head slightly. _Ryuuzaki is really opening himself up... but why?_

"It's a protective thing, I guess," he continued despite himself, "It's rather stupid, really. But... I can't help it."

They were silent for a minute. And Light could see the other's face changing, it was becoming more hurt and a little embarrassed too. It really wasn't like L to be like this. But Light had a feeling there was a little more to it.

He moved over so that their hips were touching. L looked over to him questioningly. But whatever he was going to say was cut off by Light's embrace.

The hug was very unexpected, and the insomniac didn't return the gesture for a good second. But when he did, he noticed how hard it was to hug while perched the way he was. So, once again, he was being forced to a normal sitting stature.

"Do you feel vulnerable now?" Light whispered.

"..Very." L couldn't help that his breath was shaky, he wasn't used to much human contact.

"I don't think it's _physical _vulnerability that worries you, L."

The detective tightened his grip slightly. _Damn you, Light._

He sighed contently and pulled slowly away, looking at L. Light's mouth moved to say something, but then closed. And he decided on not saying anything, but smiled warmly at him instead.

L just blinked. He wasn't sure what else to do.

Light stood and walked calmly out of them room, pleased that he had broken down some of the walls around Ryuuzaki.

Once he was gone, L's legs were beneth him again.

You _make_ _me feel vulnerable. It's hard to be around someone you consider a friend, someone you care about, when you know in reality... you're out to destroy each other. _

_I don't want to hurt you, Light. But I know_ Kira _wants me dead._

* * *

A/N: Okay, all that stuff light said about L being weird, it's just how I imagined him to handle the situation. _I _don't feel that way about L. I love his cute little quirks!! ;)

Hmm...well I hope you liked this.


End file.
